


Post-it

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [246]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: Avengers. Post-It Note art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-it

It starts with Sam and Steve. The search takes them far and wide, and while they sometimes traveled together, sometimes they just kept missing each other as their tasks dragged them across the globe. Sam was pretty sure their email and calls were being monitored. Steve just shrugged and two weeks later Sam found the first post-it note stuck to his sock drawer.

It was a sketch, a reference to an inside joke. Not exactly an unbreakable code, but Sam still grinned and went to find a pen that worked. His reply was more stick figure – seriously, the guy could draw too? – but he thought it had a certain _je ne sais pas._

When “we” became “us” in the dismantling of Hydra, the post-it notes between them became frequent enough that the others couldn’t not notice. It was Bruce who joined in first, his notes more little one-panel cartoons than messages. Natasha had to retaliate to one, adding her note lile a second panel rebuttal. 

Clint’s drawings were worse than Sam’s, but they never failed to make the Cap laugh, so Sam conceded the ‘worst artist’ title with grace.

Tony resisted, muttering about ‘dead trees and squid ink’ everytime he saw one.

Rhodey just wrote “don’t be a killjoy” on every leaf of an entire cube of postits and papered the latest armour prototype in them. 

Tony stopped muttering after that.


End file.
